


Annienta i sogni – ma non li consuma

by Mokochan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, Missing Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nelle mani di Armin c’è il fuoco, nei suoi occhi – appannati dal calore del vapore – la speranza di un mondo migliore, di distese di ghiaccio, di oceani dal sapore del sale.”<br/>• 110 parole, Armin!Centric | SPOILER CAP. 82</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annienta i sogni – ma non li consuma

Nelle mani di Armin c’è il fuoco, nei suoi occhi – appannati dal calore del vapore – la speranza di un mondo migliore, di distese di ghiaccio, di oceani dal sapore del sale.  
Negli occhi da Gigante di Bertholdt non c’è niente di tutto questo; perché egli lotta per distruggere ogni più piccolo sogno, ogni frammento di speranza che resta loro, come la fiammella di una candela vibra, divampa, nel tentativo di consumare la cera.  
 _Goccia dopo goccia._  
Così il calore brucia la carne, la scioglie, annienta i sogni – ma non li consuma.  
Poi gli occhi di Armin si chiudono: resta solo l’immagine dell’oceano impressa nei suoi ultimi pensieri.  
 _Ora lo vede, finalmente._


End file.
